


Microphone

by shookethspeare



Series: Code July 2020 [4]
Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Dorms, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Music, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shookethspeare/pseuds/shookethspeare
Summary: Code July Day 17's prompt was Microphone...but I decided to just pretend it was music, if that's okay!Hey Jude came on my radio two nights ago and I immediately imagined this scene of the Lyoko Warriors dancing and singing and being happy. They deserve so much happiness.
Series: Code July 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818721
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Microphone

**Author's Note:**

> Code July Day 17's prompt was Microphone...but I decided to just pretend it was music, if that's okay!
> 
> Hey Jude came on my radio two nights ago and I immediately imagined this scene of the Lyoko Warriors dancing and singing and being happy. They deserve so much happiness.

It was one of those rare days that they could just _be_. No worrying about XANA, no homework or class for the weekend, the anti-virus program all but forgotten on Jeremie’s computer. The dormitory was quiet and still, sans the soft music that was humming from Odd’s record player on his desk. 

For the better part of the last two hours, he had been sorting through his records and CD’s; explaining the concept of music and showing her all of “the best artists and songs”. 

“Okay, so you don’t like metal...you really liked EDM, but you were not so sure about this album…” He muttered to himself, sorting the music materials into separate piles. She curled up closer to the corner of his bed and closet, wrapping herself tighter in the fuzzy blanket he had given her. 

If she wasn’t careful, she mused, she might just fall asleep in the warmth of the blanket, lulled by Odd’s soft voice and even softer music.

“Jesus!” He exclaimed, rousing her from her comfortable stupor. “How could I be so dense, I haven’t shown you The Beatles, yet!”

She eyed the record in his hand. “The Beatles? Why are they named after bugs?”

“No, no; trust me, you’ll like this.” He stopped the record player and removed the current vinyl, replacing it with the one in his grasp.

The lock clicked and Ulrich opened the door, Jeremie and Yumi right behind him. 

“There you guys are, we’ve been looking for you for an hour.” Ulrich said, flopping down onto his bed. Jeremie took his place next to Aelita, tucking his legs under him and pulling his laptop out from his backpack. Yumi closed the door and sat on the floor, leaning against Ulrich’s bed.

“Princess, has Odd been boring you for the past hour with his shitty EDM?” The brunet asked, and Odd tossed him a bemused glare.

_‘Hey Jude...don’t make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better…’_

Aelita caught Yumi’s soft smile before she ducked her head in embarrassment, her fingers betraying her as they tapped out the beat to the music.

Next to her, Jeremie glanced at Odd. “As much as I’m not a fan of music, I have to admit that this is the best Beatles song.”

“What?! I mean, _Hey Jude_ is great, but what about _A Hard Day’s Night_ or _Sgt. Pepper’s Lonely Hearts Club Band_?” Odd asked, incredulously.

Ulrich smirked at their argument. “I won’t lie,” he interjected, “I’m more of a _Revolution_ or _With a Little Help from My Friends_ kind of Beatles fan.”

Aelita watched as the three boys argued with each other, smiling as they got more heated in good-natured banter. A glance at Yumi told Aelita that the girl was lost in the music, her head tilted back and eye shut as concentration as her fingers and toes wiggled to the beat.

How could she explain the emotions that watching these four teenagers gave her? Did she even know the words? This group of rag-tag misfits who rescued her from her tower and put their lives on the line every single day to ensure that she could live on earth while the world stayed safe. They were everything to her; her friends, her family. 

Odd’s screech of a singing voice interrupted her stream of consciousness and she jumped. 

_‘Better, better, better, better, better, ah!’_

Ulrich jumped up, meeting Odd halfway, and the two began a bastardized semblance of slow dancing. Their arms and elbows out at odd angles as they screamed the lyrics at each other; on the floor, Yumi was clutching her sides in laughter at their antics; even Jeremie had stopped what he was doing to sing the lyrics, and for once a brilliant smile was on his face. 

_‘Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah! Nah nah nah nah! Hey Juuuuuude!’_

The blond had seemingly become tired of his dance partner, and Ulrich peeled off to sit next to Yumi. Odd held out a hand to her, his face flush with happiness. 

“May I have this dance, Princess?”

She grinned and shed the blanket. It was one of those rare days that they could just _be_ , and she was determined to savor every beautiful moment of it.

_‘Hey Juuuuude…’_


End file.
